lesexpertsfandomcom-20200214-history
Les Experts : Manhattan/Liste des épisodes
Cette page recense la liste des épisodes de la série télévisée Les Experts : Manhattan. Première saison (2004-2005) (1- 1) : L’Œil du témoin (Blink) (1- 2) : Les Créatures de la nuit (Creatures of the Night) (1- 3) : 1987 (American Dreamers) (1- 4) : Poisson mortel (Grand Master) (1- 5) : Le tunnel de l'enfer (A Man A Mile) (1- 6) : Membre à part (Outside Man) (1- 7) : Hold-up (Rain) (1- 8) : La malédiction du sang (Three Generations Are Enough) (1- 9) : Meurtre à Central Park (Officer Blue) (1-10) : Promenade nocturne (Night, Mother) (1-11) : Court-circuit (Tri-Borough) (1-12) : Dernière course (Recycling) (1-13) : Du sang sur la neige (Tanglewood) (1-14) : Mise en boîte (Blood, Sweat & Tears) (1-15) : Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare (Til Death Do We Part) (1-16) : Jeux très interdits (Hush) (1-17) : Lourde chute (The Fall) (1-18) : Affaires internes (The Dove Commission) (1-19) : Linge sale (Crime and Misdemeanor) (1-20) : La mort blanche (Supply and Demand) (1-21) : Erreur sur la cible (On The Job) (1-22) : Balles de match (The Closer) (1-23) : Expert et témoin (What You See Is What You See) Deuxième saison (2005-2006) (2- 1) : Des dessous convoités (Summer in the City) (2- 2) : Un mort dans la foule (Grand Murder at Central Station) (2- 3) : Le Repas des fauves (Zoo York) (2- 4) : Le Samouraï des affaires (Corporate Warriors) (2- 5) : La Danse du Poisson (Dancing with the Fishes) (2- 6) : Du sang jeune (Youngblood) (2- 7) : Le Flic de Miami (Manhattan Manhunt) (2- 8) : Fausse donne (Bad Beat) (2- 9) : Poupées cassées (City of the Dolls) (2-10) : Esprit d'équipe (Jamalot) (2-11) : Chambre forte (Trapped) (2-12) : Le Vert de trop (Wasted) (2-13) : Le Dernier Métro (Risk) (2-14) : La Flèche de l'amour (Stuck On You) (2-15) : La Mort en jeu (Fare game) (2-16) : Crime à la source (Cool hunter) (2-17) : Le silence du témoin (Necrophilia Americana) (2-18) : Vivre ou laisser mourir (Live or Let Die) (2-19) : Super héros (Super Men) (2-20) : Les cendres du passé (Run Silent, Run Deep) (2-21) : Reconstitution (All Access) (2-22) : La preuve par trois (Stealing Home) (2-23) : Dernière mission (Heroes) (2-24) : Peur sur la ville (Charge of this Post) Troisième saison (2006-2007) (3- 1) : Le saut de l'ange (People With Money) (3- 2) : Les braqueuses (Not What It Looks Like) (3- 3) : Froide vengeance (Love Run Cold) (3- 4) : Messages codés (Hung Out to Dry) (3- 5) : Filles d'enfer (Oedipus Hex) (3- 6) : Publicité macabre (Open and Shut) (3- 7) : Train d'enfer (Murder Sings The Blues) (3- 8) : Trois kilos de moins (Consequences) (3- 9) : Sans visage (And Here's to You, Mrs. Azrael) (3-10) : Tombés du ciel (Sweet Sixteen) (3-11) : Machination infernale (Raising Shane) (3-12) : Meurtres en silence (Silent Night) (3-13) : Obsession (Obsession) (3-14) : Erreur sur la personne (The Lying Game) (3-15) : Voleuse de luxe (Some Buried Bones) (3-16) : Cœur de verre (Heart of Glass) (3-17) : L'arche de Noé (The Ride-In) (3-18) : Le prestige (Sleight Out of Hand) (3-19) : Meurtre à la française (A Daze Of Wine And Roaches) (3-20) : Le chevalier de Central Park (What Schemes May Come) (3-21) : Passé imparfait (Past Imperfect) (3-22) : Sœurs de sang (Cold Reveal) (3-23) : Double jeu (...Comes Around) (3-24) : Journée blanche (Snow Day) Quatrième saison (2007-2008) (4- 1) : Du sang pour la liberté (Can You Hear Me Now ?) (4- 2) : 6 pieds sous l'eau (The Deep) (4- 3) : Bons baisers de New York (You Only Die Once) (4- 4) : Détour vers le futur (Time's Up) (4- 5) : Enquête virtuelle (Down The Rabbit Hole) (4- 6) : Retour à la mort (Boo) (4- 7) : Prédatrices (Commuted Sentences) (4- 8) : Le baiser de la méduse (Buzzkill) (4- 9) : Pièces montées (One Wedding and a Funeral) (4-10) : Les cicatrices du passé (The Thing About Heroes...) (4-11) : Jeux d'enfants (Child's Play) (4-12) : Fées d'hiver (Happily Never After) (4-13) : Dent pour dent (All in the Family) (4-14) : Toilettes funèbres (Playing With Matches) (4-15) : Madame X (DOA For a Day) (4-16) : Les empreintes du passé (Right Next Door) (4-17) : Meurtre sous l'eau (Like Water For Murder) (4-18) : En haut de l'affiche (Admissions) (4-19) : Le dernier bal (Personal Foul) (4-20) : Baiser mortel (Taxi) (4-21) : L'Homme de l'intérieur (Hostage) Cinquième saison (2008-2009) (5-01) : La femme de l'extérieur (Veritas) (5-02) : Tourner la page (Page Turner) (5-03) : Turbulences (Turbulence) (5-04) : Scandales à la clé (Sex, Lies and Silicone) (5-05) : Sa dernière croisade (The Cost of Living) (5-06) : La règle de trois (Enough) (5-07) : Etat des lieux (Dead Inside) (5-08) : Mon nom est Mac Taylor (My Name Is Mac Taylor) (5-09) : A l'intérieur... (The Box) (5-10) : Mauvaises ondes (The Triangle) (5-11) : Le fruit défendu (Forbidden Fruit) (5-12) : Le souvenir de trop (Help) (5-13) : Jugement hâtif (Rush To Judgment) (5-14) : La cité des rêves (She's Not There) (5-15) : La grippe bleue (The Party's Over) (5-16) : Le repas des vautours (No Good Deed) (5-17) : Tris sélectifs (Green Piece) (5-18) : Jusqu'à la moelle (Point of No Return) (5-19) : Un indien à New York (Communication Breakdown) (5-20) : Leçons de crime (Prey) (5-21) : La clé des meurtres (The Past, Present and Murder) (5-22) : Des secrets au placard (Yahrzeit) (5-23) : Payer sa dette (Greater Good) (5-24) : Tragédie grecque (Grounds For Deception) (5-25) : L'Adieu (Pay Up (1)) Sixième saison (2009-2010) (6-01) : Nouvel espoir (Epilogue (2)) (6-02) : Liste noire (Blacklist) (6-03) : Latitude meurtrière (Lat/Long) (6-04) : Une femme peut en cacher une autre (Dead Reckoning) (6-05) : Après la bataille (Battle Scars) (6-06) : Le dernier festin (It Happened to Me) (6-07) : Les passagères de NY (Hammer Down) (6-08) : Déboussolé (Cuckoo's Nest) (6-09) : Même heure, même endroit (Manhattanhenge) (6-10) : Défense d'entrer et de sortir (Death House) (6-11) : Titre français inconnu (Second Chances) (6-12) : Titre français inconnu (Criminal Justice) (6-13) : Titre français inconnu (Flag on the Play) (6-14) : Titre français inconnu (Sanguine Love) (6-15) : Titre français inconnu (The Formula) (6-16) : Titre français inconnu (Uncertainty Rules) (6-17) : Titre français inconnu (Pot of Gold) (6-18) : Titre français inconnu (Rest In Peace, Marina Garito) (6-19) : Titre français inconnu (Redemptio) (6-20) : Titre français inconnu (Tales from the Undercard) (6-21) : Titre français inconnu (Unusual Suspects) (6-22) : Titre français inconnu (Point of View) (6-23) : Titre français inconnu (Vacation Getaway) Septième saison (2010-2011) (7-01) : Titre français inconnu (The 34th Floor) (7-02) : Titre français inconnu (Unfriendly Chat) Liste d'épisodes